danmachi_new_era_online_robloxfandomcom-20200214-history
Danmachi New Era Online Roblox Wiki:Community Portal
Overview There are many game mechanics in Danmachi: New Era. The most important are Stats, Equip Requirements, Levels, and Spells. However, Damage, Regeneration, Hunger, Stamina, Mana, and Weapon Reach are also important things to keep in mind while playing. Below is a TL:DR explanation of each mechanic. Please head to their respective article to view detailed information about them. Stats -There are 5 total stats You can view them by pressing the graph icon in the bottom right of your hud as seen in the photo to the right. Strength - STR Strength affects: Increases attack damage Vitality - VIT Vitality affects: Increases health limit Dexterity - DEX Dexterity affects: Increases defense (decreases damage taken) -This stat resets every time you level up Agility - AGI Agility affects: Increases running speed and stamina limit Magic - MAG Magic affects: Increases magic damage (doesn't work for healing skill) -Stats have a ranking system with 10 ranks: I, H, G, F, E, D, C, B, A and S.-The highest stat rank is S, the second highest is A, and so on for the rest as you go forward in the alphabet.-Once you have leveled up, all of your stats goes back to 0 points but it doesn't take away your previous points, which means you are just as powerful as before. This happens for every time you level up.-For every time you level up, all of your stats except for DEX will be pass down to the next level, which means you will have better defense and your health gets reset back to 0 points. You would take alot of damage again but once you have trained your DEX an VIT to a certain points then you would have the same health as before. And sice you have more stat limit, the power difference in 1 level gap is insanely high. Equip Requirements -The most basic explanation of equip requirements is that all equippable items in the game will require the player to have a certain stat (usually STR) and level. You can view the equip stats in the Orario.-To view detailed information on the topic, please look at the Equip Requirements page. Levels Explanation -You start with level 0, and 0 points in every stats. In order to level up, you need to train all your stats to its very limit which means maxing out all of them.-The limit stat points of each levels:Lvl0- Lvl1: 500Lvl1- Lvl2: 1.000Lvl2- Lvl3: 2.000Lvl3- Lvl4: 4.000Lvl4- Lvl5: 8.000Lvl5- Lvl6: 16.000Lvl6- Lvl7: 32.000Lvl7- Lvl8: 64.000Lvl8- Lvl9: 128.000Lvl9- Lvl10: 256.000..~waiting for further level limit updates!~..-Every time you level up, all of your stats except for DEX pass down to the next level, giving you more stat point limits to improve your strength. Spells Explanation -There are currently 2 type of spells in the game: fire and water.-You unlock Magic abilities by using a magic book which can be obtained by defeating the Mini boss and the Floor boss of floor 1. Each of the bosses have different chances of dropping the magic book.-Re Damage Damage can either be dealt or taken. Monsters will do damage by attacking the player. It's possible to dodge these attacks with proper timing by double tabbing A, S, W or D. Hunger Not yet implemented -Still waiting for updates. Stamina Stamina is an important thing to manage. Used when the player holds shift or when attacking, it's not difficult to run out of stamina and be unable to run away or fight. Mana Mana is used when the player casts a spell. A detailed explanation on spells and how to obtain them can be found on the Spells article.